countrycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Debrecen Republic
The Debrecen Republic was the unofficial name of the organised military state in eastern Hungary and Transylvania between January 1943 and February 1946. It was recognized by the allies and the Soviet Union as the Hungarian resistance organization against the Nazi occupation but came into conflict with the Hungarian Govenment in Exile over political matters. It held territories in the Great Hungarian Plains and most of Transylvania and fought with both conventional and guerilla tactics against the Nazis Retreat from Budapest and Formation In summer 1942 the German Wermacht invaded Hungary and after 2 months of fighting in western Hungary and Croatia it besiged Budapest. The royal family and much of the Parliament and Prime Ministeral cainet was evacuated by the MKH Győzelem and the HMS Gambia. After the evacuation Teleki Pál who was the leader of the opposition Függetlenségi Párt party and Horthy Miklós the the general of the 2nd Hungarian Army took control of the remainders of the Army and Airforce around Budapest and the Danube Front and retreated to Hatvan where they met up with the also retreating Slovak National Guard and some of the National Legistlature who weren't able to evacuate. An agreement was made to declare martial law on all territories held by the Hungarian Army. Hatvan was held until December 1942 afer wich the Army and Civillian legistlatures were forced to retreat to Debrecen. The retreat lasted until January 1943 when the Wermacht was halted along the Tisza river. On January 6 1943 the Debrecen Assembly was established thus giving legitemacy to the administration. 1943-44: War of Attrition After the retreat to Debrecen the remainders of the Army tried to establish a stable frontline along the Tisza river but failed after the German armour divisions reached the frontlines. The German offensive also ran into problems as they faced a large scale guerilla war against the Hungarian Army and civillian populace. In March the Wermacht retreated behind the Tisza. During this time the Debrecen Administration focused on two things, solidifying control over the populace and reconuering Transylvania from Romania, who allied with the Germans but stoped their offensive at Nagyvárad. At the end of March, the Hungarian Army began the Spring Offensive to break into Transylvania. During the next four months the Romanian Army was systematically beaten back to the Carpathian Mountains. In August all operations were halted and the republic was temporarylly thrown into disaray as the Prime Minister in Exile, Béla Imrédy, called the leadership of the republic "a bunch of thugs", but stability was quickly regained after a daring assault by Géza Lakatos captured Kosice. In the winter fighting quited down save for minor squirmishes in Eastern Slovakia. But things heated up in spring 1944 as the Hungarian Army, cooperateing with local resistance organisations began a major offensive towards Eger. By early winter 1944 the Soviet Army arrived and the siege of Budapest began The Siege of Budapest and Liberation In November 1944 Hungarian and Soviet forces encircled the German forces in and around Budapest and laid siege to the city. All through December, the Wermacht was pushed more and more into the city, until christmas when the Allies began the assault on the inner city. After a month of bloody house to house fighting and 400 000 casualities the capital was liberated and the Hungarian Army pushed forward towards lake Balaton and Vienna. Two weeks before the fall of Berlin Hungarian troops entered Vienna which was occupied until 1951.